


Tavvy’s Birthday Party

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [10]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Disney, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 10: With animal earsWhere Kit and Ty dress up for Tavvy’s birthday party
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Tavvy’s Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for LoS*

“Are these really necessary?” Ty held up the floppy spotted ears gingerly, as if he couldn’t believe Kit expected him to wear them. 

“Yes. Tavvy said he wanted a Dalmatian themed birthday, so we’re going to give that to him,” Kit said firmly, taking the ears from Ty and placing the headband on Ty’s head. 

“This is your fault, you know,” Ty grumbled, gesturing to the spotted dog costume he was wearing. 

“Tavvy didn’t want to be the only one wearing a costume, and the sizes Julian ordered for him and Emma were wrong, so we’re the only ones these costumes fit.” Kit reminded, putting on his own ears. 

“I meant it was your fault that he started to love these dogs so much.” That much was true. Tavvy hadn’t seen many Disney movies before Kit started living at the institute, so Kit remedied that by making Tavvy watch all the Disney movies he could get his hands on. Kit quickly realized Tavvy loved all the ones that featured animals, so he sat through “The Lion King” and “Lady and the Tramp” at least five times each before he grew desperate to find another movie. When he had been looking at movies online, he found “101 Dalmatians.” As a kid, he never had seen that one, so he was kind of excited to watch it when he sat with Tavvy on the couch and started the movie. 

Tavvy fell in love with the movie instantly. After it finished, all he talked about for days was the plot of the movie, and would pretend that he was one of the puppies, crawling on his hands and knees and barking. Kit soon found the sequel and the live-action version, and Tavvy was glued to the screen for those as well. As it had only been about a month before his birthday that he had watched those movies, when Julian had asked Tavvy what he wanted his birthday party theme to be, Tavvy had immediately answered, “Dalmatians!” and Julian had to scramble to find as many things related to the dog and movie as possible. 

That’s why Kit and Ty were currently walking down the stairs to the lower floor, dressed as dogs. When they entered the dining room, Tavvy squealed with delight. “You’re puppies!”

Kit smiled and exclaimed, “So are you!”

Tavvy was wearing a similar costume to Kit and Ty’s, except he had taken a black marker and colored around one of his eyes and put spots on his exposed hands and feet. Kit looked at Julian, who shrugged and said, “He got into the permanent markers.”

Kit and Ty laughed, as Tavvy gave both of them huge hugs. Julian came over to them after Tavvy had run back to the table where Emma was bringing out a cake that was white with black spots on it, and he said, “Thank you both. I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you guys are doing this for Tavvy.”

Kit saw the tension that had been in Ty’s shoulder’s relax. He knew Ty had only grumbled about wearing the costume because he thought he was going to be made fun of by his siblings. “I’m glad it made him happy,” Ty said, a small smile coming to his face. 

Kit reached down and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as Julian walked back to the table. While the party only had the Blackthorns, Emma, and Kit, Tavvy didn’t seem to mind, telling Dru excitedly about what he thought he was getting for presents. 

“Are you doing okay?” Kit whispered as he and Ty walked over to take a seat. “I know it’s the first birthday without Livvy.”

Ty smiled with a sort of bittersweet expression. “I am. Even though I miss her and I wish she was here, I’m glad we did something to make Tavvy’s day better. It makes me less guilty about enjoying the day.”

Kit thought about Ty prior to Livvy’s death. He didn’t think Ty would’ve agreed to this at all. But after Livvy’s death, even though Ty had been angry and closed off for a few months, he now had a new sort of caring he usually only reserved for animals before for his family now. He would participate in family game nights more often. He offered to help make dinner. Overall, he had become more involved in his family in a way. 

“Me too,” Kit said, taking a seat at the table. They sang Happy Birthday, and Tavvy blew out the candles. After cake and opening gifts, Tavvy ran up to Ty and Kit with his new stuffed Dalmatian, who were still seated at the dining room table. 

“Thank you for making my 8th birthday the best birthday ever!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ty. Kit felt tears come to his eyes and could see Ty’s eyes water as well as he held Tavvy. Even though Livvy’s death was a tragedy, he knew that Ty was going to be okay as he had the sweetest little brother ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’m already a third of a way done with the challenge! This fic was inspired by the fact that my sister and I would dress up as Dalmatians when we were little, and we colored black spots all over our skin! Sorry today’s was short - I’m working on writing another fic (not Kit/Ty) at this moment so I had to save time for that! Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
